<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blanket Thief by Running4chaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627110">Blanket Thief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Running4chaos/pseuds/Running4chaos'>Running4chaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>zombies run</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5am, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, Spooning, because I need some, y’all got any Brain cells I can borrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Running4chaos/pseuds/Running4chaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s bloody cold in the Coms shack at night, and neither Sam nor 5 can get warm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Runner Five &amp; Sam Yao, Runner Five/Sam Yao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blanket Thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Cold winter nights after the sudden cold snap where best for cuddling. Even if 5 wasn’t much for physical affection, and usually took the roll of big spoon, Sam found that 5 wouldn’t mind being the little spoon if it meant that they could get a little extra warmth.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">However, during the grip of this December, neither of them could find do anything to keep them warm - no matter how close they where to each other. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The two tended to hunker down in the Coms shack, as it provided a little quiet and more protection from the elements than a tent. They would make a fort of blankets and pillows to hunker down in, and then tidy it away before Janine inevitably saw. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">On this Night, however, Sam awoke colder than he’d ever been.He stretched his stiff limbs out and felt for the weight of a fleecy blanket. Patting his hand around the floor, he found no such thing. Sam opened his eyes and looked at his companion. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They slept on their side, chest rising and falling periodically. It soon became clear to Sam where the blankets had disappeared off too. They where all wound tightly around 5. While awake, 5 was poker faced, which gave of an air of intimidation. Like this, 5 looked a lot smaller, sweeter and dare say cute. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As much as Sam wished to leave them as is, or just admire how precious they where, he was beginning to shiver violently. Sam needed a blanket. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He started tugging gently at a bundle of blankets that 5 was holding, soon discovering that 5 had an iron grip. Sam managed to wiggle a corner free, but 5 grunted, and rolled the blankets around the self even tighter. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Holding back a little, Sam considered his options. One was to freeze and leave 5 to sleep, another was to wake them up and ask for a blanket, a third was to keep on attempting to pull one free. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Suddenly, Sam’s prayers where answered, and 5 stirred a little in their sleep, shaking a corner of the blanket free. Sam took the opportunity to pull it hard. Perhaps a little to hard. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">5 was promptly tossed over, unwound from their cocoon, and landed on the floor with a dull thud. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Frantically, Sam started apologising in a hushed voice. ‘Sorry! Sorry! I didn’t mean to pull that hard. I was cold, like, really cold, and you had all of the blankets so I just yanked it and now...oh dear’. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rising slowly from the floor, 5 looked around the room bleary eyed. They soon crawled back onto the pile of pillows and wrapped their arms around Sams waist. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘You forgive me then?’ Inquired Sam. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">5 nodded slowly as Sam pulled the blankets over them both. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The two soon returned to a Pleasant and warmer rest. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>